


Fica

by brazilian_mess



Series: BrArg Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, M/M, brargweek, feliz dia da amizade argentina-brazil pessoal, human!AU, pra fechar o evento com chave de ouro, tw smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: “Luciano, espera aí”, Martín suspirou, largando a bolsa que segurava e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, “eu deixo você me dar um abraço de despedida, se quiser”. Luciano apertou os olhos, dando um sorriso de canto de boca.“Eu vou fingir que você me pediu um abraço como uma pessoa normal”, riu enquanto largava a bolsa e envolvia o tronco de Martín com seus braços, “até porque já estou acostumado.”Martín riu de volta, também o abraçando, enterrando o nariz no pescoço de Luciano. Engoliu em seco, cessando a risada na metade enquanto enroscava uma mão nos cabelos de Luciano.“Lucho”, murmurou contra a pele do outro, “você não precisa ir se você não quiser.”
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: BrArg Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fica

**Author's Note:**

> Argentina: Martín Hernández  
> Brasil: Luciano da Silva 
> 
> Então, finalmente, dia 7 da BrArg Week. Nem acredito que participei de todos os dia, mas feliz que eu consegui   
> Até ano que vem, então pessoal  
> Espero que gostem 💕

Martín apoiou-se nos cotovelos, levantando o tronco da cama de súbito, o coração disparado. A campainha de seu apartamento sempre o assustava, não sabia porquê ainda não havia dado um jeito de neutralizar o troço. Olhou o rádio-relógio na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. 14:40. 

“Ah… merda”, jogou os lençóis para o lado, sentindo a cabeça zumbir, esbarrando em três garrafas de vinho e uma taça no chão do quarto ao descer da cama. Praguejou, abaixando-se para alcançar uma das garrafas, que rodopiava, a ponto de se espatifar no chão. A campainha soou estridente mais uma vez, e por um período de tempo mais longo dessa vez. 

O loiro correu até a porta de entrada, ajeitando os cabelos (embora não tivesse se atentado ao fato de que estava somente de cueca) e abriu a porta com a expressão mais neutra que pôde fabricar, fingindo que não acabara de acordar. 

“...Luciano.”

À sua frente, o homem bronzeado levantou os olhos da tela do celular, numa expressão neutra, também fabricada segundos antes da porta abrir. 

“Oi, Martín. Posso entrar?”

Martín ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa expressão arrogante, “achei que você ainda tivesse a chave do apartamento.” Ajeitou a coluna, se afastando uns centímetros da porta para dar passagem à Luciano.

“Não tenho”, disse o moreno, entrando no apartamento e colocando o celular e as chaves do carro num pequeno vaso localizado numa banqueta alta ao lado da porta, “você fez questão de pedir a chave de volta no dia que eu saí”, terminou a frase com um leve gosto amargo na boca, que tratou de ignorar.

Martín espiou a expressão de Luciano discretamente, por cima do próprio ombro, enquanto fechava a porta. Pensou registrar um certo cerrar de sobrancelhas, mas não teve certeza. 

“É verdade, me lembrei. Então”, suspirou, virando-se de braços cruzados para encarar Luciano, que estava em pé na sala com as mãos nos quadris, “você veio fazer o que aqui?” Luciano deu de ombros, olhando Martín de cima a baixo. 

“Deixei bastante coisa aqui, ainda. Eu vim buscar.”

“Hm. Você esqueceu mesmo muita tralha sua aqui, coloquei tudo no escritório.” O moreno deixou escapar ar pelo nariz.

“Tralha. Certo, não demoro. Vou precisar de ajuda pra carregar tudo até o carro, então vai ser o tempo de você vestir uma roupa”, sorriu divertido. Martín franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender, só registrando o fato de estar de cueca naquele momento. Sentiu o rosto esquentar em questão de segundos e praguejou, passando correndo por Luciano, que ria livremente.

“Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto tudo isso aí e um pouco mais, né Martín”, Luciano comentou, debochado, da sala.

“Cala essa boca, droga! E anda logo, eu tenho mais o que fazer”, o loiro esbravejou, batendo a porta do quarto em seguida. 

Luciano riu sozinho, na sala, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Olhou em volta, para o apartamento de Martín. Era esquisito. Nunca morara ali, tinha sua própria casa. Mas antes o apartamento era tão… dos dois. Era claro pela quantidade de coisas que Luciano deixava ali permanentemente. Quer dizer, até agora. O moreno respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça novamente.

Não era como se não soubesse como chegaram até aquela situação. 

Luciano se dirigiu até o escritório, localizado no meio do corredor do pequeno imóvel, e empurrou a porta, segurando a respiração ao ver o interior da sala. Martín havia arrumado todas as suas roupas dentro de duas bolsas de viagem, além de alguns sapatos e uns casacos avulsos por cima de tudo. 

“Pelo jeito alguém está bem animado com a ideia de eu sumir”, o moreno murmurou pra si mesmo, a voz baixa e magoada. Ergueu rapidamente as sobrancelhas, resignado, e caminhou até as bolsas, abrindo-as para verificar se não havia ficado nada de fora, sentando-se no chão de pernas cruzadas. 

“Eu não estou animado.” 

Luciano virou a cabeça em direção à entrada do escritório, encarando os olhos pensativos de Martín, que estava encostado no batente da porta, vestido com uma camiseta simples e calça de moletom, analisando Luciano. 

“Como é que é?”

“Você disse que eu estava animado com a ideia de você sumir. Não estou”, Martín andou até onde Luciano estava sentado, agachando-se ao seu lado. Começou a remexer nas malas, pegando uma camiseta que Luciano havia desdobrado e dobrando-a novamente, “só adiantei o seu serviço pra você. Eu sei que você abomina arrumar mala, dobrar roupa, essas coisas. Eu gosto, então não vi problema.”

“Eu sei que você gosta de arrumar mala, eu me lembro”, Luciano encarou o chão, em silêncio, enquanto Martín passava a mão pelas roupas sem fazer exatamente qualquer coisa, “e eu também _ sei _ que você não está animado pra que eu suma.”

Não houve resposta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, que era quebrado somente ou por pedidos para que Martín passasse certa camiseta pra uma mala, ou para que Luciano alcançasse certo sapato no canto do quarto mais próximo de si. Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra significativa até que todas as coisas de Luciano estivessem arrumadas, prontas para irem pro carro.

Ao ver as malas finalizadas, Luciano se ergueu lentamente, oferecendo a mão para que Martín se apoiasse e fizesse o mesmo. 

Martín se pôs de pé, esfregando as mãos na calça de moletom, inquieto.

“Quer café? Eu tenho algum pó aí ainda, deve dar pra nós dois”, ofereceu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, “arrumar mala cansa, e você vai dirigir…”

“Aceito, sim”, o moreno o interrompeu, encarando os olhos azuis do loiro, “se não for te atrapalhar.”

“Você praticamente morava aqui até pouco tempo, meu deus”, Martín revirou os olhos, contendo um sorriso, “não precisa vir de cerimônia, Lucho…” Mordeu o lábio inferior ao falar o apelido que dera a Luciano, escolhendo fingir que não o havia deixado escapar e ignorando os olhos arregalados pelo choque do moreno em razão da intimidade repentina. “Eu já volto.”

“...Certo. Eu vou levando as coisas pra sala, então. Pra acabar com o trabalho mais rápido”, Luciano respondeu, baixinho. Martín assentiu levemente para ele e saiu do escritório, deixando o moreno sozinho, encarando o batente da porta onde o loiro antes estava encostado, em silêncio.

Passou as alças das bolsas de viagem pelos braços, erguendo-as devagar em decorrência de seu peso, e caminhou até a sala. Deixou as malas no chão, se encostando no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha apertada. Seu olhar se fixou nas costas de Martín, que estava virado para a pia, registrando toda sua silhueta. 

“Toma o café agora, antes de sair”, o loiro sugeriu, ainda virado para a pia, “com calma. Caneca ou xícara? Caneca, né”, não esperou Luciano falar, já sabendo a resposta. Alcançou uma caneca desenhada com motivos de capivarinhas na prateleira logo acima da pia e a colocou na bancada, à frente do moreno. Os dois se encararam em silêncio. 

“Achei que você tivesse dito que jogou fora os presentes que eu te dei. Sabe, no dia que…”, Luciano comentou, fingindo naturalidade no tom de voz, embora seus olhos denunciassem a mágoa que sentia. Martín enrugou o nariz.

“Eu nunca disse isso.  _ Você  _ quis levar metade das minhas coisas com você, dizendo que já que você quem tinha escolhido elas, elas eram metade suas também”, corrigiu o outro, despejando o café na caneca enquanto falava, “e eu te lembrei do fato de que não se pega presente de volta, o que é simplesmente bom senso, e que eu preferia ver as minhas coisas no lixo do que indo embora com você. Foi isso que eu disse.” Pousou o bule de café na bancada, arrebitando o nariz para a risada disfarçada de Luciano, “o que foi, hein, ‘tá rindo do que?”

“Nada”, respondeu, olhando Martín de cima a baixo, sorrindo abertamente, “eu passo duas semanas longe e quase esqueço o quanto-”, Luciano se interrompeu, pensando melhor antes de falar, levando a caneca aos lábios para se forçar a não dizer nada. 

“Quase esquece o que?”, Martín murmurou a pergunta, observando Luciano com olhos atentos. O moreno respirou fundo, pousando a caneca no balcão. 

“Que eu gosto muito quando você enruga o nariz assim, te dá um certo ar arrogante. Fica bonito.”

Martín ergueu as sobrancelhas, controlando a própria respiração. “Ah. Eu não sou arrogante, Luciano.”

“Eu nunca disse que era, Tinho”, Luciano sorriu com um certo ar cansado para ele, e o loiro sentiu a própria expressão facial suavizar sem sua permissão. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, se forçando a não olhar um para o outro, até Luciano terminar seu café. 

“Bom”, o moreno bateu a caneca vazia levemente no balcão, e ergueu os olhos para Martín, “acho que já vou indo, então”, falou animadamente, embora sem se mover. Martín balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

“Acho que sim. Eu ajudo você a levar as coisas até a porta”, se adiantou, passando por Luciano para se dirigir até o centro da sala, onde estavam as bolsas. Esbarrou, sem querer, em seu braço, o que fez com que os dois se encolhessem levemente, fingindo ignorar o contato. 

Luciano esfregou levemente o braço, se adiantando também para o centro da sala. Agarrou alça da mala que Martín deixara pra trás, sem olhar para o loiro parado ao seu lado, já andando em direção à porta. 

“Luciano, espera aí”, Martín suspirou, largando a bolsa que segurava e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, “eu deixo você me dar um abraço de despedida, se quiser”. Luciano apertou os olhos, dando um sorriso de canto de boca. 

“Eu vou fingir que você me pediu um abraço como uma pessoa normal”, riu enquanto largava a bolsa e envolvia o tronco de Martín com seus braços, “até porque já estou acostumado.”

Martín riu de volta, também o abraçando, enterrando o nariz no pescoço de Luciano. Engoliu em seco, cessando a risada na metade enquanto enroscava uma mão nos cabelos de Luciano.

“Lucho”, murmurou contra a pele do outro, “você não precisa ir se você não quiser.”

“Você que me mandou embora, Tinho”, Luciano cerrou os punhos, segurando a camiseta de Martín e apertando-o mais contra si.

“ _ Eu sei _ . Mas você não  _ precisa  _ ir”, se afastou um pouco, para olhar Luciano nos olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, “fica, Lucho. Pelo menos hoje.”

“Martín…”, o moreno olhou pro teto, respirando fundo, “eu não sei se seria-”

“Fica, Luciano”, Martín o interrompeu, posicionando as mãos em seu pescoço, desenhando círculos suaves com os polegares. Luciano piscou seguidas vezes, ponderando consigo mesmo. Encarou Martín, sorrindo malicioso. Se adiantou, roçando de leve seus lábios no do loiro, retrocedendo assim que este tentou aprofundar o beijo. 

“Fico. Porque você pediu com jeitinho dessa vez, eu fico”, Martín estalou a língua em resposta, fingindo irritação, e colou seus lábios aos de Luciano, não dando tempo para que ele pudesse provocá-lo uma outra vez. 

Luciano enroscou os dedos nos fios de cabelo de Martín, empurrando seu corpo contra o dele, numa demonstração clara e não verbal do quanto havia sentido sua falta, e do quanto o queria para si naquele momento. Martín desceu uma mão até a cintura do moreno, enquanto a outra segurava sua nuca, mantendo os lábios colados e assegurando o beijo, guiando-o junto de si até o sofá da sala. 

Caiu sentado no sofá, auxiliando Luciano, gentilmente, para que ele sentasse em seu colo. Com as mãos ágeis, tirou o casaco que Luciano vestia, lançando-o ao chão, e interrompendo o beijo para tirar a sua própria camiseta, assim como a do moreno, afobado. 

Luciano pousou a mão em seu peito descoberto, fazendo os pelos de Martín se eriçarem com o calor de sua pele, Luciano sorrindo de leve ao notar o calafrio que percorreu o corpo do loiro.

“Calma, Tinho. Eu não vou a lugar algum”, se inclinou, beijando a ponta do nariz arrebitado de Martín, depois sua bochecha e o canto de sua boca, provocando-o. Martín grunhiu, em protesto aos beijos comportados que o moreno dava. Desabotoou a calça jeans de Luciano, que se pôs de pé para permitir que Martín a deslizasse pelas suas pernas, junto de sua cueca, para logo depois lançá-las também para um canto qualquer do cômodo e puxar Luciano de volta para seu colo. 

De volta à posição de antes, agora sem a camada grossa do jeans dificultando seus sentidos, Luciano pode sentir a ereção de Martín, pressionada contra a calça de moletom que este usava. Instintivamente, movimentou os quadris na direção de Martín, que em resposta envolveu seu membro com uma mão, aproveitando as ondulações do corpo de Luciano para intensificar o movimento de vai e vém que fazia com o próprio punho, enquanto a outra mão agarrava forte seu quadril. 

Luciano jogo a cabeça para trás, deixando escapar um gemido. Martín sorriu, malicioso, apreciando a vista momentaneamente. Roçou os lábios no pescoço de Luciano, mordiscando sua pele levemente, e agarrando seu quadril com cada vez mais força a cada som de prazer que Luciano emitia.

“Tinho”, Luciano gemeu, puxando os cabelos de Martín enquanto apertava-o contra si, e aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos. Martín passou o polegar por sobre a cabeça de seu membro, fazendo Luciano tremer em resposta. Mordendo o lábio inferior, com um gemido abafado e atingindo seu êxtase, Luciano se derramou sobre a barriga de Martín. 

Luciano ofegou, sorrindo para Martín, que sorriu de volta. Segurando Luciano pelo queixo, Martín o beijou, lenta e ternamente. 

“Eu não iria reclamar de ter isso todo dia, sabe”, Martín comentou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o rosto de Luciano, “se você ficar…”, ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo cara de desentendido. Luciano sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

“Como eu disse antes, você que pediu pra eu ir embora, Tinho.”

“Pois então eu tô  _ des-pedindo _ ”, Martín revirou os olhos, impaciente, “não vai embora mais, não.”

A expressão de Luciano tomou um ar sapeca, “eu acho que não to entendendo muito bem, Tinho.”

“Volta pra mim, Luciano”, Martín o encarou, os olhos brilhando e a expressão séria, “fica comigo. Pra sempre.”

“Pra sempre?”, Luciano sussurrou de volta, os lábios desenhados num sorriso inocente.

“Uhum”, Martín afirmou, beijando a ponta do nariz de Luciano.

“Fico, Tinho. Fico.”

O rosto de Martín se iluminou com o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. O loiro assentiu, satisfeito, fazendo que ia puxar Luciano para um abraço. O moreno o impediu, risonho, olhando para baixo.

“Acho que um banho primeiro seria bom”, ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Martín fez uma careta confusa, olhando em seguida para a própria barriga. Soltou uma gargalhada. 

“É”, disse simplesmente, erguendo o olhar para Luciano e dando um sorriso malicioso, “vem comigo.”

Luciano sorriu, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Martín, saiu de seu colo e foi lentamente até o banheiro, lançando um olhar significativo para Martín por cima do ombro. 


End file.
